1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a multi-band antenna, and particularly to a multi-band antenna with a compact structure capable of covering multiple frequency bands.
2. The Related Art
With the development of electronic technology, a portable communication electronic device is generally equipped with many antennas for supporting wireless communication in multiple operating frequency bands, such as the bands of Global Position System (GPS), wireless wide area network (WWAN) and the like, nowadays. Accordingly, it makes the electronic device occupy a relatively large space to receive the corresponding antennas, which is against the current trends of light and compact electronic device; furthermore, it increases the manufacturing cost and the assembling time. So it is necessary to design an antenna with a compact structure capable of covering the above-mentioned frequency bands synchronously.